Sweeter then blood
by stufflikeheartz
Summary: My version on how Diva left The Zoo. One shot.


My version on how Diva escaped The Zoo. :D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting in the cold dark tower with nothing but a scratchy light blanket wrapped around me. Tears dropped from my eyes slowly as I stared at the floor. Birds were chirping overhead and I looked up at them.

How I longed to be free like those birds. I could fly anywhere, and do as a please. I smiled to myself and started singing my song. I learned some time ago that my voice could vocalize a nice tune that took me out of my misery. I would sing it anytime I felt extremely lonely. I began singing for a little bit then stopped, I heard a noise coming towards my tower. I was sure it was that man, coming to poke that long silver stick into my arm, or the man who always brought me my food, but these footsteps sounded different.

"I like your voice." Said someone from outside. My head jerked up. "No, I must be imagining. Who is this person?"

I decided to reply to the voice. "Thank you, and I like yours."

"My name's Saya." she replied back.

I began to get excited, never has anyone talked to me before. "Saya, I am..." I stopped. I don't know who I am.

"Tell me what your name is." replied Saya.

"Name?" I asked her.

"You don't have a name?" asked Saya. I began to feel uncomfortable, I had no idea what my name was. "Then we'll just have to find a name for you! Um, let's see." I began to sing to help me feel less uncomfortable.

"I know!" yelled Saya. I abruptly stopped singing. "Your name will be Diva! Diva, the Princess with the beautiful singing voice!"

I smiled. "Diva. I'm Diva?"

"That's right, Diva! So now we can become friends!" said Saya joyfully. I picked up one of my blue flowers and threw it down at the window to Saya.

"That's for you." I said.

Saya giggled. "Why thank you! So tell me how did you get into that tower?"

"I...I don't know." I replied sadly. "I've never left here either."

"Well that's no fun. I promise I will get you out of there today and we can explore the grounds and pick flowers together! And we can go surprise Joel! His birthday is today, after all."

"Joel. Who is that?" I thought. "I'm looking forward to exploring with you." I smiled.

"I'm going to back to the mansion now, I promise I'll be back later to let you out!" Saya yelled up to me.

"I'll be looking forward to it." I said as I picked a rose and started to pick at the pedals.

I stood up and stared out the window and watched Saya run back towards this mansion. A short time later I heard the footsteps again, this time they began to get closer. I shortly heard them right outside of the door.

"Saya..." I began.

"I'm almost there!" she said from outside the door.

"I'm.. scared." I said, and I meant it.

"You'll be fine, I'll stay with you." she said as I heard something clank. The door began to slowly open, and there she was.

"Hello, can you hear me? I opened the lock as I promised, so you can come out now!" she giggled. "So you're coming to Joel's birthday party, right? And you're going to sing that pretty song for us too!"

I heard another voice. "Saya! Where are you?"

"Oh, I think Haji is looking for me." she said worriedly.

"Haji?" I thought.

Saya began walking out the door. "I guess I'll see you later then!" she walked out the door and closed it, leaving the lock off. As I heard her footsteps fade away I slowly got up and walked towards the door. I took a deep breath and opened it. I looked around outside of the door, and smiled. There were other color flowers like the blue ones in my room, these flowers were red.

I walked outside of the tower for the first time in my life. The bright sun stung my eyes, it took me a while to adjust to the light. I smiled as I looked around at the view. The green grass felt cool and soft beneath my bare feet. I hugged the brown blanket close to me as I walked down a path that seemed to lead to a huge building. The tall trees towered high over me, and the soft smell of them filled my nostrils.

"I loved being outside my tower. If I even saw Saya again, I must thank her for letting me out." I thought to myself as I approached the building.

It was then when I saw him. That horrible man who always took my blood, who never talked to me, and locked me in that cold tower. I felt my blood boil as I saw him talking and laughing with other people. I began to walk towards him, but then my arm was yanked backwards and I was pulled away from the man.

I turned and looked up at the person who grabbed me, it was the man who brought me my food. He pulled me around an area that avoided people seeing me, and then he took me through a door inside the building.

"How...How did you get out?" he asked in horror as he stared down at me.

I didn't reply, I just looked up at him with sadness. I knew, I just knew I was going to see the tower again quite shortly.

The man sighed. "Well, we can't have you dressed like this around here." he said. "Follow me."

I smiled. And followed him up these white shiny steps, then followed him down a long hallway. The hallway had a red soft floor, and white walls lined with faces of people. He opened a door and led me inside. He told me to sit down on what he called a "bed" which was very comfortable. When I sat, I bounced on it a little and giggled. I heard him chuckle at me while he pulled out this white blanket. Or, at least I thought it was a blanket.

"This is a dress." he said. "I want you to wear this, do you understand?"

I looked at the "dress", and nodded. He walked over to me and helped me put it on. I twirled in it and stared at my reflection in what he called a "mirror". I smiled to myself and turned to look at the man.

"Thank you." I said to him.

"It's no problem, I don't know how you got out from the tower, but I can't have Joel find you walking around in just a blanket." he said.

"Joel?" I asked. I remember Saya saying something about a "Joel" and it being his "birthday".

"Yes, Joel. The one you started walking towards before I grabbed you." he replied.

My blood began to boil again. "Joel. THAT was Joel." I felt my anger rise up deep within me. I soon found myself knocking the man onto the floor, and myself walking out of the room.

Anyone I came across I made sure to rip through them. I soon found myself drenched in warm red liquid, and it tasted sweet. The building became dark, and I came across a group of people with lights in their hands.

"Frenchie, would you light that candle please?" asked a woman.

The person called Frenchie began walking towards me. He lit a light with some sort of sticks and placed the light on top of a white stick, which began to light up also. This light lit up where I was standing and the man saw me and screamed.

I lunged at him, knocking the candle over, and bit his neck. I began sucking the sweet liquid vigorously. I heard people scream, and I liked it. I ripped myself from his neck without letting go and took a huge chunk with me. I then attack the other three people in the room, ripping and tearing at their necks and sucking the liquid out of them too.

I began to notice I had knocked over all the candles in the room and it was set aflame. I smiled and walked right through the flames, which burned me, but my wounds cleared right up. I walked down the white shiny stairs, which were now beginning to be covered in black, and walked out the door. People screamed as they saw me come out, I ran down the steps and attacked the first person I could get my mouth on. I ripped out their neck and proceeded to the next. Then there was only one.

"Joel." I smiled to myself. I walked towards him, his legs gave out and he stumbled to the ground. I picked up him by his neck and glared at him. His eyes were wide, full of horror. I smiled at him and tilted his neck towards my face. I then bit into his neck and began drinking the warm liquid, and felt in run down my throat. Then I heard someone scream.

I looked up and saw Saya looking at me from a distance. I dropped Joel and stared at his lifeless body with a smile. The building behind me was completely ablaze, and I could feel the warmth coming from it. I felt an arm reach out and grab my hand, softly.

I turned to look and saw it was the man who gave me my dress, I smiled at him as he looked around blankly. He showed no emotion on his face. He took me from Joel's body and out of view of Saya, who was collapsed onto her knees, staring at the house and the bodies that littered the ground.

The man led me down a long path, away from the burning house. He didn't speak to me until we we far out of distance of the house.

"My name is Amshel" he said to me as we reached a gate "And I promise I will not hurt you."

"Amshel." I said slowly "And my name is Diva." I smiled at him.

"Diva?" he smiled back "What is it that you truly wish for?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End. I hope you liked it!


End file.
